guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elusive Golemancer
Mark against Ip is probally needed. --Lann 14:44, 31 August 2007 (CDT) My good, I laughed SO hard when i saw it hit 1337 Damage. lol! At least we know a-nets up-to-date with the community =p 81.156.117.35 11:47, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps It's the asura trying to drop a hint that th3y 1s 1337 ;-p 81.156.117.35 11:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) i need help, when i am at the entrance in the first level i go to the golem, he then becomes my ally. Then we get attacked by Sentry. I kill the Sentrys(they Respawn) and then he just stands there.. i select him and he says; Invalid Command. No other worker golem respons? bug? Billyjb 14:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) The Golem Disabling Lever just spells out: Do Not Pull, so you pull. You don't need Asuran brains to figure that out. Funny though. Dragnmn talk 14:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::in the beginning before the first door.. anyway got past that ^^ just resigned and appeared outside with blimm. got past that now anyway ^^ Billyjb 14:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) shield golem bug? Ran into a bug in the gauntlet of fire area where the golem that grants you protection stayed in one place while the circle of protection advanced forward. Before the bug, I was moving around in front of the golem, blocking his way. I guess he got aggravated and stopped moving and just sent the circle forward. I was unable to stop the progression of the circle as noted on the page. Can anyone duplicate? 63.246.188.199 23:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I ran into the bug but in the opposite way. The circle remained in place whilst the golem walked off. However, clicking the golem sent me to the center of the circle of protection, not to where the golem actually was on my screen. graphic bug maybe? Terra Atomos 16:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: I ran in to it to. The circle kept moving and the golem stood there. --Mcbain68 15:08, 22 September 2007 (CDT) : I had the golem continue on but the circle followed at a slower rate...confusing. mhenlo died on me and so like all hero/henchy tried rezing him and died cause circle kept moving. JRyan i also had that! i just stood in the circle, but the golem ran off in front of me. the golem kept movin forward real slow but the circle even slower! i finally did get out, but it was damm annoying, worst bug ive ever met 18:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Familiar much? Is it just me or is the final level highly familiar? I can't remember what mission it was, but I spawned in the same place and had to kill Zombies and Skeletons... Theonecynic 08:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :lol at the end when you are fighting the indstructible golem the flux matrix does him for 1337 dmg (1337=LEET) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.64.115.88 ( ) }. At the crystalline key... It's not necessary to kill the sentry golems. You can just run past them to the next keyholder. Once you place the key in the holder they will cease to be hostile. also i learned this the hard way, they actually keep spawning so you can never really defeat them. J1j2j3 14:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Or just keep dropping it, they cease to be hostile as soon as you do, giving the party time to heal and run away etc. Easy as pie. Theonecynic 15:22, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Frigid Armor when you're going through the part with the flaming darts, you guys think Frigid Armor would work to keep you from burning? just a thought J1j2j3 14:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Theoretically any skill that can prevent burning would work, Avatar of Melandru would also be a viable choice. The problem would be getting your whole party across. Imor Metchem 21:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) well i can see a frigid warrior able to get pass. something like balance stance and some running skills. once you get pass that part, he could kill the warrior golems and after that part i believe you'll map so your team can get through easily. J1j2j3 11:58, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Well if you can make it across you can activate the res shrine and then if your party is all wiped just go and die.Sgt Skills 23:53, 28 December 2007 (UTC) As was said, if your party wipes after you make it through, they will all spawn at the new res shrine. It is really easy to dodge the fire darts; you just have to run unpredictably. (zigzag, start/stop, run in curves, etc) I discovered through personal experience this can be done without a speed boost, even with 60% death penalty. James Bond is annoying me I've gone through the starting portal 4 times now, only to be presented with 007 and get kicked out. Anyone else have this problem or have any idea how I can fix it? 77.98.23.57 06:00, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Oola's Laboratory This quest when completed counts as oola's laboratory in the Hero's Handbook Hikki 22:39, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I have a bug concerning this quest : It doesn't appear in my hero's handbook... That's annoying because it is the last quest to fill it completly. Are you doing the repeatable quest? or the Dungeon? There are two by the same name I believe. Check it out and post back. The Black Leach 10:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) question if i repeat this quest, do i get asuran points for completing it to?Pijltje 08:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) The Rings Puzzle First a minor correction - rather than killing all the sentry golems then talking to the worker golems, talk to the worker golems as soon as you can - they'll help kill the sentries. Second - ok, I can see the 5 rings on the floor in the compass map, and have walked across them leading my worker golem - and nothing happens. Is there an order, or what?--Jawn Sno 23:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) NM, got it from the official Guild Wars wiki....to wit: "There are two small, circular platforms without golems on. There are two other worker golems (two of the four standing golems left in the room if you killed all those that were agressive)being guarded by pairs of sentries. Defeat the sentries, talk to the golems and lead them to the platforms where they will automatically 'sit down' on them causing the door to open." Perhaps we could slide this into the main page. --Jawn Sno 12:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) asura points bug? When I started this dungeon, I had 392 Asura points. When I finished I had 3792. Not that I'm complaining, but where the hell did those 3400 points come from? --Wizardboy777 20:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :completing the dungeon you silly goose ::There's no way beating one dungeon gives you 3400 points. Not only is it a weird number (not a multiple of 500 or 1000) but other dungeons I've done give me 1000 max. --Wizardboy777 20:18, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::the actual dungeon gives 3k points im not sure if you did the dungeon or the quest if you did the quest then its most likely a mistake on your part. ::::I did the quest, where you get oola to help you. And where do you get that the dungeon gives you 3000 points? The page for Oola's Lab says 500. --Wizardboy777 18:05, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Few notes Well, first of all, that "indestructible" golem isn't as indestructible as you may think. Life stealing from OoV damages it. Also, when doing the room with the darts, a speed boost and rangerstepping (zig zagging fast) makes sure they don't hit you. Then you just have to avoid those golems that punish runners. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 15:12, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Haha I'm saying. I always run a build of heroes and hench with life stealing for the majority of the damage, ie. touch rangers or blood necros... I killed the golem with my party as if it were a regular boss, haha. I also killed the Lich Lord in one of the Ring of Fire missions, prior to when he was supposed to be killed by body blocking and using life stealing. The Black Leach 10:28, 14 October 2007 (UTC) One more ennoying place in that ennoying GW:EN... nothing fun. You'll certainly have to restart all at least once before running the gauntlet. If I have a suggestion to do it is just : place yourself on the right side, and run the hell to the next resurrect shrine... If you ever die once, you'll probably not have enough health to do it. Oh ; and don't forget to put on you gear that adds Hit Points. Which means coming from the Rata... I wonder who had the insane idea in Anet to add all these unstoppable traps. They are not fun. Period. Things that hit you and that you cannot avoid or shut down are not fun, by definition... I just hope someone in Anet will someday read this... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yves ( ) }. :It's annoying and sign your comments! 88.109.32.61 16:53, 25 November 2007 (UTC) steady stance golem i was doing the quest again and i noticed that the warrior golems at the beginning were using the steady stance build. i remember when they didn't use steady stance and when they use desprate blow etc they actually got KD. i wonder if this means heroes can use steady stance well. J1j2j3 15:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) lol who leaves an unstable magical energy storage and a flux matrix in the same room as their indestructable golem, like omg lol FOR HARD MODE! In hard mode, this mission is not much harder than it is in easy mode. HOWEVER, getting there is extremely difficult without a Minion Master, and will most probably result in several team-wide wipes, and having a next-to-useless person on your team, as there are no bodies to be had in this mission. One of the only ways to reach the mission is to take a character who will consent to being of little help for the rest of the mission, and have him/her take a build consisting of: 2 skills of their choice, preferably attack skills, Shadow Sanctuary, Death's Charge, Caltrops, Drunken Master, Dwarven Stability, Shadow Form. Your attributes should be as such: 12 Shadow Arts, 7 or higher delver, 9 or higher in your primary attribute, 9 or lower (Depending on how you give your primary attribute) in your weapon's attribute. For escaping creatures, first, get drunk and put on dwarven stability then drunken master. Then, put shadow form on and death's charge to the creature FURTHEST AWAY from you, then put caltrops on him and run away. Death's charge has two uses in this run. The first use is that it can save time that would have been wasted while running through the groups of creatures. The second is that it gets you close enough to not worry about caltrops' half normal range. It also helps if the creatures are in a clump, because then your caltrops will affect them all, making running away much easier. The way to run to Blimm to start the mission is to first kill the Wind Riders to the south-west of Rata Sum. Be careful: There are more of them in hard mode than there are in normal mode, and they are also much stronger and have even more obscene reflexes than normal (They regularly interrupt 1/4 second casting time spells). Carefully pull them back to a safe spot and kill them. Next, continue south-west, avoiding then Kraits, there is no need to use shadow form here. Continue on, still avoiding the kraits, until you reach the ressurection shrine. stop to put on your drunken master. On the mini-map, to the west and a bit south there is another ressurection shrine. That is your next target. However, there is also a group of kraits near the passage that will get you there. This is where you will need to follow what the prievious paragraph said, put on you dwarven spells (if you haven't already), and put on your shadow form. shadow step to the furthest enemy, caltrop him, and RUN LIKE HECK! The group will stop chasing you by the time you have reached the ressurection shrine, hopefully. If not, run even further southwest until they stop chasing you and leave. Go back to the ressurection shrine, and proceed to the falls. There is another group of kraits there. Avoid them. Hug the edge oif the wall on your left, and avoid the group of kraits. Follow the wall there until you reach the Frogmen lands. you are safe from the wind riders patrolling there. There is a small opening between two groups of frogmen. Go through it when they are most clumped together, you can barely make it, but it is possible. You must now avoid the group of Skomay Bonehewer. Again, same strategy. He will stop chasing you once you approximately reach Blimm. Wait until the kraits go away a bit, then go around the edge and talk to Blimm. Welcome to Oola's lab, hard mode. ???? I have done it 3 times in HM, one of them WITH a mm. There is no need for all that. (Am Bups) It was easy in Hard Mode with heros and henchies. The golems are either level 20 or 26. Getting there wasn't that hard either. I used a Punishing Shot build and so did Acolyte Jin. I had Anton set up as a Critical Barrager and Xandra for Channelling and Restoration (Spirit Light weapon and Splinter Weapon). For Henchies I took Herta, Lo Sha, Mhenlo, Lina. During the mission I had Herta stuck in the beginning of the second level after i put the key into the keystand she was cornered by the golems.--Selflove 09:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Only hard part is the fire spitter passage --Blue.rellik 09:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Seconded, messing that up is a big disadvantage but the rest is more or less fine. -Ezekiel 09:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I agree. All that running around with messed up attributes is unnecessary. If you want to do this without an MM, just take a spirit spammer hero instead. With spirit planting and careful pulling, the battles are not all that hard. Besides, should something go wrong and you get there with too much death penalty, all you have to do is enter the dungeon, resign, and then you'll be sent back to Magus Stones just outside the dungion, with no DP. Very simple. :::::Why would you worry about DP getting there? Just resign the second you get inside, respawn outside with 0 DP, and restart.Silentvex 10:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Spread out for Wind Riders and it's about the same as NM. Stay together and wipe. My Hero/Hench team of all casters (one melee caster derv) handled even the Wind Rider boss group fine in HM by doing this. --Mooseyfate 01:17, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::If your with hero/hench, and some die to fire darts, but you can make it to end without them, just leave them. Get to the rez shrine after that point and play as much as your can. You'll probably eventually wipe, but loose less DP than trying to have other hero/hench rez them in the moving circle.--Mooseyfate 01:20, 21 April 2008 (UTC) notes about the fiery gauntlet when it comes to heroes and henchies I played this quest myself with an assassin and I must tell ya, it is generally a BAD idea to bring a full party of heroes and henchmen. From my experience, they have a HARD time staying staying in the protective circle of the golem during the fiery gauntlet part (eventually I did manage to complete the mission with 60% DP). So unless if you bring a paragon with "Fall Back!" or have your heroes equip with anti-burning skills, it would really difficult for you to pass the fiery gauntlet. --Dark Paladin X 13:19, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I H/H'ed it twice. I had the luck of having 2 heroes with Healing Ribbon ^^' Back when LoD wasn't killed, it wasn't that hard. But, it's still very much doable, I usually only wipe once. Kill the golems on the first run, and then keep the target flag of my heroes on the furthest edge of the prot circle. It helps. They rarely die the 2nd time. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:44, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand, my H/H only took dart damage a couple of times. I just followed the center of the circle, and when it got "close" to a golem, started attacking it, causing the melees to perhaps take a dart or two until the circle caught up, which was easily healed. The golems die quickly enough that the circle doesn't go past you. Merick 13:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Another thing is that if you set your secondary to elementalst (or if you are primiary), then I recommend taking frigid armor and you just run through the gauntlet part. :I agree with Vipermag, the H/H easily stay under the golem's protection, and even if some melee fighters take darts, with 3 monks they are not a big trouble--ThunderFX 15:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) You may think its easy(more lucky then anything)but last 3 characters i went through there with kept having h/h drop. it starts with a harmless dart hiting someone, then its a monk healing someone and getting hit themselves, then its 2 monks, then its melee running foward attacking golems, then its casters in general falling behind attacking golem and taking darts, then its the first kill, then its 4 h/h trying to rez, then its another 1 down and more rezing and finnaly the whole team drops after the golem is done walking looking back and laughing at us. They really need to make a stop button for the golem--JRyan 07:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :And then there is something called a command flag. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Getting through the fiery gauntlet is not hard with a H/H group. All you have to do is stand in front of the golem with all your H/H, then slowly move forward to let the golem move forward. If done right, you will stay in the protective ring almost the entire time while still being able to attack all the enemies. Chocobo 20:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Like Vipermagi said... Flagging repeatedly works best here. J Striker 10:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Tip for the Indestructable Golem Use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" on the Golem, and you can move around him at will! The cripple duration (if your Norn level is high enough) is longer than the recharge duration Susan 03:09, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Anyone notice how u do 1337 with the flux matrix? Or is it just my leet way of dropping stuff... Helgan Iceglow 19:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) : "Using the Flux Matrix charged will do exactly 1337 damage to the Indestructible Golem, a "leetspeak" reference meaning "elite."" reading articles ftw :P As for the "You Move Like a Dwarf!" tip, i never found this golem particlulary difficult to defeat (though i haven't done this in HM yet), but if anyone is finding it hard then this may be worth mentioning in the article --Cobalt | Talk 19:13, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Soloed him in NM with all my group dead. Sprint>Indestructible Golems.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:36, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Shortcut to entrance though unrepeatable (repeatable only if one person is willing to not make progress with his/her scenario any further), there is a way to shortcut thru Magus Stones and go directly to the entrance. tested multiple times and it's valid. I will add it to the article, and anyone please shrink the text if you feel its too wordy. it is unconfirmed if it works the other way around (meaning, the guy that already completed Lab Space talks to Blimm first, and the guy yet to complete it talks later.)--Izoh 00:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Indestructible Golem Just killed it and only took 2 drops of the Flux Matrix. No one in my party had any form of life-steal. Did they change it?AMFan 14:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Did you have burning? Or deep wound? RoseOfKali 20:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm... yea might have had DW. Ok thanks, just making sure the facts were right.AMFan 09:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) flux matrix bug? Just doing this mission for the millionth time and dropping the fully charged flux matrix now does the damage to you and your party as well as the indestructable golem. This has never happened to me before, has it happened to anyone else? Any ideas why this might be happening? (see screen shot) Miss d evil 17:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, uber-1337. Did you re-do the dungeon to take the screenshot, or are you just incredibly fast with the Prt Sc button? Another bug introduced with seemingly unrelated updates. methinks. --'Snograt'' 17:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Had do re-do to get the pics, hence the dp :). That's what I think as well. Miss d evil 18:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) called Oola's lab in Heroes Handbook... ^ — Balistic 22:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. RoseOfKali 05:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Chronological Order According to the Hero's Handbook, The Asuran order of quests is: Oola's Laboratory, Finding the Bloodstone, GOLEM But according to Guildwiki, at the bottom of pages from these quests and from Ebon Vanguard and Norn quests, the order is like: Finding the Bloodstone, Oola's Laboratory, GOLEM. Which is correct? 18:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Both are. It doesn't matter which order you do them in, but you have to do them both in order to do GOLEM. --Macros 19:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Notes about Ritualist Spirits I took a spirit spammer (and me with Spirit of Vampirism) who had several spirits (of course) including Bloodsong as well as Nightmare Weapon. There were no other humans in my group; I doubt it matters, but I went in HM. In the Gauntlet, while we stayed in the ward, none of the party members took any fire damage, but the spirits were quickly burned to death; this was fortunate as the spirits often blocked the golem's way (so, fortunate in two ways, blocking gave us time to kill the golems in the path and fortunate that the spirits quickly burned up after we did not need them any more). So, to reiterate, it appears the ward does not protect spirits (I wonder about minions). Also, I've always hated the Indestructible Golem (IG), because something always seems to go wrong and I end up dead and then during the rez most of the team gets wiped out. By setting up the spirits near the entrance, putting my H/H back and drawing the IG to the spirits, the spirits and my nightmare weapon were able to take the IG down in about 4 passes (i.e., sending in my rit to set up spirits 4 times and give me nightmare weapon), all from a safe distance and we did not have to deal with the other two golems that spawn in the chamber where the IG starts until after the IG was taken down. Much more relaxing, and no running around trying to charge the flux matrix and drop it close to the IG. I think probably only the vampiric spirits take the IG down, but the others at least distract the monster. GW-Susan 23:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, putting SoS in front of Bloodsong and Vampirism and then use unfeeling armor is gonna help incredibly. I usually just let my monk throw on a prot sp and run the flux a couple of times, much faster, but yeah, can be a bit dangerous. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'''El_Nazgir]] 12:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Protective Spirit is the name of the game here, I always bring it as a secondary in HM. In NM you don't even need that. I flag my h/h at the start of the room to keep the golems busy while I run the flux, and there may be a hench casualty or two, but at that point it doesn't even matter, you'll be zoning in a few seconds. RoseOfKali 12:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)